My letter
by dreamlily
Summary: Over the summer the girls of Metal Bey high made a pact to send out letters, marked with a kiss, to the boys the have a crush on, for the next school year. With Homecoming arriving its time to see whose crushing on who R&R, No flames! Accepting OC's. /Chapter6- Game Changer!
1. Introduction

_Author's note: _

_Welcome and thanks for reading, see the bottom for details on how this story works!_

* * *

Madoka froze in fear, meekly examining around the crowded cafeteria. She was lost again, unable to locate her friends.

A sweat drop formed on her forehead, as she marveled on how she was still having this problem, despite it being almost a week since school started.

"Over here!" Hikaru called out, waving her hand from a circular table she was seated at.

Madoka breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over, and gently sat down. She was lucky to have such a good friend like her.

In fact the entire table was filled with a lot of friendly schoolmates.

"So how is your day going so far?" Hikaru questioned, twirling a lock of her cerulean hair with her finger.

"Good." Madoka smiled, taking a small sip from a juice cup. Hikaru may have looked intimidating to some, when in reality she was actually very reliable and caring.

"What?" Mei Mei asked blinking her violet eyes in confusion. She could be a bit of an air head sometimes, but always had a smile across her face.

"No one was talking to you." Lera snapped, much to Madoka's disdain. That girl had a tendency to act rash and rather mean.

"Never mind that. Let's talk about homecoming." Sophie spoke gently, trying to advert trouble. Sophie was sophisticated and beautiful, but she never let it go to her head, which Madoka secretly admired.

"I'll have tons of boys after me." Selene bragged with a smug look. She acted rather full of herself most of the time.

"What do you think?" Hikaru grinned, directing the attention back on to Madoka.

"Umm..." She fell silent for a moment as she felt all of their eyes on her. The truth was he was rather afraid of asking someone to the homecoming.

Most of the time she doubted herself greatly, and she couldn't begin to imagine if the guy she asked said no. That's when she would crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment.

"We have our deal, remember?" Sophie reminded, as the rest of the table nodded in agreement.

During the summer all of the girls at Metal Bey High had made pact. They all made invitations, inviting the boy they liked to Homecoming, each marked with a kiss as the seal.

None had given out their letters yet, despite the fact Homecoming was arriving soon.

They all fell silent for a moment, eyes lowered as the same thought was shared between them.

"I hope he says yes."

* * *

_Here's how this story will work ^^ With Homecoming arriving soon, it will be your choice to vote whom each girl will give their letter to._

_Also, I will accept OC's to give out letters of their own, just leave their information in your review or a PM. However no guy can go out with more than one girl, not even Chao Xin -_-... so the first person who claims their date gets them._

_The later chapters will be longer obviously, this was just a quick intro. Thanks for reading and Good luck~ Lily_


	2. Rin L's letter

_Author's note:_

_Thanks to all who have submitted your OC'S, I can't wait to start writing for you all! :) And all your reviews have made me so happy, I hope to keep putting forth my best work!_

* * *

_They all made a pact... here is one of their stories._

Rin frowned, arms folded as her sky colored eyes watched someone in particular.

It was hard talking to Masamune, mainly because he was always focused on the next big "challenge", which changed periodically.

One week it would be who could stomach the most sloppy joe's at lunch (gross!) or how many pranks you could play on the teacher before getting sent to the principals office.

She didn't quite mind herself, in fact she had bursted into laughter a few times seeing the look on their teacher's face. It was a quality that attracted her to him in the first place.

She tried to picture one of the faces he had made during class, puffing his face up like a monkeys. But that didn't make things any easier as she inhaled a deep breath and headed out onto the track field.

It was a special day in their gym class, students could participate in any activity they'd like. Her luck was looking out for her finally, as it seemed Masamune's friends were involved in other games. At last she had him alone.

Her body stiffened as she walked up to him, hands reaching down to her pockets to make sure she still had her letter.

"Eh? Your doing the 500 meter dash too?" Masamune questioned, arms behind his head.

"Am I not allowed?" Rin snapped, facing turning red. She didn't mean to, but she had a tendency to get defensive.

"Geez I didn't mean it like that!" Masamune protested, waving his arms around. "I just meant your the only girl running today."

"Oh." She nodded, voice softening as she calmed down a little. There was no way she could stay mad at him long, especially with that sad look in his umber eyes. "So...are you saying I won't be good?" She teased, crossing her arms.

"Well... you won't beat my time." Masamune boasted with a shrug.

"Bet I can cream your time." Rin grinned, tossing her blond and black hair.

"No way!' Masamune insisted, face turning cross. He hated losing anything, which his friends knew rather well.

Her response was to merely stick her tongue out, her competitive side getting the best of her now too.

She followed him to the starting line, white sneakers crunching on the pavement. For gym class she had changed into a pair of black shorts, still sticking to her signature red t-shirt.

Masamune wore yellow baggy pants, and a green shirt, keeping his same sneakers.

The gruff gym teacher's voice bellowed in their ears, making her half tempted to cover them. And she thought Masamune's coach was loud? This guy was ridiculous in comparison, able to make himself sound loud without a megaphone or anything.

But she couldn't quite focus on that right now. She had only one goal in mind as she posed, ready to run. That was to win.

"Alright then." The teacher coughed, scratching his scraggly beard. "On my whistle."

For a moment, their was a drop dead silence. Rin exchanged one look at Masamune, sheer determination shining on both's faces.

And then the whistle was blown.

Rin ran as fast as she could, completely focused on the track in front of her, as the world became a blur.

Masamune was close behind, she could hear his footsteps catching up on her. But she continued to push herself, eventually crossing the finishing line first.

In that moment was when the world around her froze, and pure elation turned into utter despair.

Rin had let the animosity of the situation get to her, focusing only on winning. But Masamune hated to lose, he'd be furious at her. How could she possibly give him her letter now?

As Masamune now crossed the finish line, he fell on his back and laid on the ground, panting as he stared up at the sky.

She approached him slowly, eyes lowered to the floor. She was about to utter an apology of sorts when he murmured, "Your really fast!"

Rin blinked in surprise, not saying a word as she felt her cheeks flush a bit red.

"But I won't let you win next time." He smirked, sitting up as he laughed.

"Let me win?" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well obviously I wasn't at my best." Masamune informed her, folding his arms.

She was about to point out how lame his excuse was when she sighed and told him instead, " I don't want to argue. I entered in that race because I wanted to tell you something."

"Huh?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She felt her fists clench, throat choking up as she finally blurted out, "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

It felt like everything around her went still as she shut her eyes. They had always been such good friends, maybe he didn't want to change that, and she had just ruined their relationship for good.

The thought sickened her to the very core. She didn't want to live without him. She already lost her father, she didn't want to lose him too.

"Okay." Masamune replied simply, making her almost melt with relief.

Rin stared down at her shoes for a moment, a bit sheepishly. "I had a letter and everything." She explained, pulling the crumbled letter from her pocket. She hadn't expected him to say yes so easily.

"Forget that!" Masamune declared brashly, tacking her into nearby grass. "There's no way I would have said no!"

"Idiot!" She squeaked, heart filled with unimaginable joy. But she just had to know. "Why?" She whispered, face turning red.

"How bout cuz I think your number one?" He grinned, pressing his lips softly against hers.

She giggled, kissing back as the letter slipped from her hands, neither caring.

Every thought put into that note had already been said without having to say a single word.

"Break it up." The Gym teacher snapped, blowing his whistle at them. They both looked up for a second before simultaneously sticking out their tongue. "Make us!"

The Gym teachers face flushed red as he sputtered, "You can march on down together to detention then!"

Both shrugged, interlacing their fingers as they stood up and walked down to the principals office, hand in hand.

Best reason to get in trouble ever.

* * *

_That was Rin's turn, next will be Mei Mei. So vote on who you'd like to see her give her letter to in your review._

_And just a quick note, these were the characters who were already chosen:_

_Masamune_

_Toby_

_Zeo_

_Dashan_

_Tsubasa_

_Ryugga_

_Hyoma_

_Nile_

_Lera_

_Ian_

_Sophie_

_Ginga_

_Chris_

_It isn't too late to enter if you'd like, anyone else can still be picked, just let me know. Thanks~ lily_


	3. Mei Mei's letter

_Author's note:_

_Sorry I took so long to update, I had a real bad case of writers block! But because I love the pairing for these two I wanted to make sure it turned out good, so I hoped it did!_

* * *

"Target spotted." Mei Mei smirked, violet eyes gleaming from her perfect hiding spot.

She could see Chao Xin was surrounded by a swarming mass of school girls, which as much as she disliked, at least it would keep him distracted long enough for her to make her move.

"What are you doing?" Chi Yun asked, sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"N-Nothing sir." Mei Mei assured, face turning bright red. She hadn't heard him approaching.

Chi Yun raised one eye brow as he elaborated his question. "Well why are you inside of a trash can?"

Mei Mei twiddled her fingers, the can's lid tilted sideways on her head, as she thought of an excuse.

"I was looking for something." Mei Mei laughed awkwardly, before hopping out. "See you later!"

With that she went darting down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Chi Yun to shake his head.

"She sure is strange. Should we follow?" He mumbled, turning to face another figure behind him.

"Don't worry, she has a lot on her mind." Dashan smiled, a knowing look on his face as he placed his arm on Chi Yun's shoulder.

He wished her the best of luck.

"Here we are!" Mei Mei squealed, as she arrived at a cobalt colored locker. Her lips uncurled into a slight frown, as she put one hand underneath her chin in thought.

"How am I going to open it? " She whispered to herself, a pensive look on her face.

This particular locker belonged to no other than Chao Xin, and she didn't have the combination for it.

She didn't want to tape her letter to the locker because anyone could easily rip it off, so she went with the first option that popped into her head.

"Hi-yah!" Mei Mei yelled, swiftly hitting into the locker's door. It snapped open immediately, sending a pile of contents spilling to the floor.

"Huh?" She gasped, blinking her eyes in surprise. Tons and tons of letters littered the ground, all different in color and size.

Her heart sank at the sight, as she put one hand up to her mouth. How could her letter possibly compare to this... monstrosity?

She reached into her pocket to pull out a small yellow envelope and brought it up to her face. This just wouldn't do.

Mei Mei mentally kicked herself for not making her letter more glitzy to stand out in the first place.

Gently she wiped tears from her eyes and sprinted blindly down the hallway, the sound of her shoes clicking echoed against the walls.

* * *

Chao Xin waved goodbye to his array of fangirls before letting out a deep yawn. Man school was boring, but at least the day was nearly over. He just needed to gather some things for next class.

"Aww what happened!?" He yelled, eyes widened and jaw nearly hitting the floor, as he noticed his locker was in shambles.

Today was definitely not looking good for anyone...

* * *

Mei Mei felt her gaze drifting out the window as she tuned out the noise from her classroom.

The sky was turning gray, leaving a certainty in her mind that it would rain soon. Of course it would have to be on a day when she didn't have an umbrella or even a jacket.

It took her a few minutes to realize the teacher was talking to her, in which she promptly jumped up and saluted, "Yes sir!"

A few classmates giggled as the teacher sighed, rubbing his temples. "Please bring this form down to the office."

"Okay!" Mei Mei chirped, oblivious to the kids snickers from around her, as she skipped up to his desk.

Ask anyone on her team and they'd tell you, she never minded doing favors for others. It was part of her good nature and Dashan's teachings to always be considerate.

Which was a lot more than could be said about Chao Xin. His definition of "helping" was to mysteriously vanish whenever there was work to be done at Beylin temple. And the only time he would put forth any effort to assist someone was if a pretty girl was involved.

Mei Mei sighed to herself at the thought, as she made her way down to the office. Of all people, why did she have to be attracted to his boyish charm?

She knew it came down to that one day, many years ago...

* * *

~Flash Back~

Being the only female at Beylin temple immediately made her an outcast. Often times the boys would tease her by tugging on her green locks or tricking her into doing their chores.

Mei Mei didn't have any friends really, they were too afraid that by talking to her they'd become targets for the same mockery.

Most would have quit being in the same situation, especially for the fact she was a female.

Traditionally in her culture, she wasn't expected to train or even ever have a job. Her duty was "suppose" to be to find a male to take care of, but she wanted more than that.

So against her families wishes, she left her home to become a Beyblader.

Returning now would just prove that she wasn't strong enough to achieve her dreams.

So day after day she endured the torrent, working hard and doing her best to try and keep invisible.

But when you stick out like a sore thumb, it can become impossible to stay hidden.

It was early morning as Mei Mei made her way through Beylin temple. She had been heading down to the training grounds to see if anyone was awake yet, when she was suddenly surrounded by a few other dojo members.

"Your up early." The first boy snickered, eyes leering down at her. He towered over her in size, with a thin lanky body.

"Early to bed, early to prize." Mei Mei countered meekly, hoping he would move out of the way.

But instead a chubbier child interrupted, "We got a favor to ask you Mei."

He was round like an over sized beach ball, and had the stench of a dead fish, enough to make a person's eyes water.

"A-anything I guess." She whispered. Mei Mei was use to boys asking for "favors".

"Okay then." The taller one grinned, putting one finger underneath his chin in thought. It seemed he was coming up with something on the spot, but maybe he already had something in mind he didn't want to reveal yet.

Finally he replied, "I got toilet duty today, do you mind taking over?"

Mei Mei cringed, repulsed by the thought of the boys bathroom. Hesitantly, she shook her head no.

This did not settle well with the group of bullies who jeered at her, "You don't really have a choice now do you?"

The taller one was once again the first to act, seeming to act as the leader for the group, as he wrapped one hand around her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Now go be a good little girl and clean, kay? Thats all your good for anyway!" He sneered, pulling her in close.

Mei Mei sobbed, body shaking as she shut her eyes in fear.

Just then a sickening thud could be heard, and the grip around her hand loosened.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a boy kick the bully across the face, sending him flying onto the floor.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to put your hands on a women?" Her savior commented, arms folded.

"Whatever Chao xin." The bullies grumbled, promptly running away.

Mei Mei could only gasp in awe, not sure what to say.

Chao Xin laughed, running one hand through his chestnut toned hair. "So much for being tough. They ran away like whipped dogs, tails tucked in between their legs!"

She giggled at the joke, rocking back and forth on her feet sheepishly. "Thanks..."

"Oh? No problem really. I can't believe there's actually a girl here. I was beginning to think it was all clowns." He yawned, shrugging his good deed off as if it was no big deal.

"So you're new here then?" Mei Mei blinked in surprise.

"Yup! Just joined yesterday, wanna show me around?" He suggested, flashing her a winning smile.

Mei Mei tried to offer a grin in return, but instead whispered softly, "I can't..."

Chao Xin bit down on his lower lip in confusion, face turning disappointed. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy..."

"It's not that!" Mei Mei declared, shaking her head quickly. "It's just... I'm not well liked around here! I wouldn't want you getting mixed up with someone like me, they'll tease you too!"

When she finished, she broke into tears, feeling rather awful. But her conscience wouldn't allow her to put another individual in harms way.

"Thats all? I'm not really intimidated by anyone here if you haven't noticed. And besides, I already decided I like you." Chao Xin laughed, using the tip of his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

Mei Mei was stunned, but couldn't prevent an enormous smile from crossing her lips. Giddily she tugged on his hand, "Let's go then!"

"Woah slow down!" He cried, as she tugged him forward.

~ End Flashback~

* * *

Mei Mei smiled in memory, feeling her heart swoon as she clutched the form against her heart.

Back then they always stuck together, but after he grew popular, he gained more of a sense for acting ego-centric.

She sighed, a mix of sadness and infatuation, as the school bell rang, shocking her back to reality.

Quickly she dropped the form off in the office and ran back to her classroom, to gather her things.

As she headed out the entrance to her school, two books tucked underneath one arm and a white back pack slung over the other, she was hit with a giant glob of water on her nose.

"Rain!" Mei Mei moaned, ducking back underneath the archway of the school. She has almost forgotten her dead on prediction.

The sky showed no signs of clearing, in fact it was turning worse if anything, as the soft drizzle turned into pouring rain.

Mei Mei almost felt like crying as she leaned her back against an outside post. First the letter, then that embarrassment in class, and now rain?

If things could get any worse she doubted it. She wanted nothing more than to return home and snuggle underneath a warm blanket for the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of the week.

"Heh, you too?" A voice called out, causing her head to perk up.

"Chao Xin?" Mei Mei cried out in surprise, not expecting to see him. She tilted her head to show that she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Yeah. Both me and you, no umbrella. Unbelievable luck, right?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess." She giggled, feeling her face slightly flush pink.

Chao Xin grinned, a devious look in his eyes, "Do you want to know the best thing to do when it's raining?"

"What?" Mei Mei questioned, innocently.

"Dance of course!" He laughed, taking hold of her hand and running out to the sidewalk.

"No!" She protested at first, trying to cover her hair with one of her gloved hands.

"Lighten up, were dancing in the rain, singing in the rain." He sang, twirling her in a circle.

"Do you ever know the words to that song?" She almost snorted in between giggles, over his terribly off-key voice.

"Not a clue!" He shouted over the rain, wiping his face with the back of his hand to no avail.

His clothing was absolutely soaked, blue cloth shirt pinned down against his skin.

And yet, he was still smiling...

"Why are you happy?" Mei Mei blurted out, expression one of sheer bewilderment.

"You looked kinda sad, I wanted to cheer you up!" Chao Xin admitted, concern showing in his eyes as he scratched his cheek.

'I- well don't be such a worry sport!" She insisted, crossing her arms.

"Thats "wart"..." Chao Xin sighed, sweat drop forming on his forehead. "I was just trying to help, no need to get angry."

Mei Mei nodded in embarrassment. She knew the real reason why she had snapped, but there was no way she could admit that right now.

In her mind she probably looked like a drowned rat, really attractive in the most sarcastic of ways.

She hated the way the rain dulled her hair, making it look almost black instead of a dark green.

But if Chao xin noticed, he didn't mention so. Instead he took hold of her hand once more, and walked her all the way to her home.

"Thanks." She smiled, laying her backpack on the floor so she could search for her house key.

As she dug through the bag a sudden gust of wind caught its contents, and blew out a single yellow envelope.

Her expression turned to pure horror watching it flutter off, and get caught by the last person on earth she needed to see it.

"I got it." Chao Xin smiled, cluelessly ripping the top open.

"No!" She cried, trying to tear it from his grasp. He turned his back to her quickly, eyes scanning down the parchment.

"Dear Chao Xin...as long as I've known you... remember that one time... I've always had feelings for you... do you want to come to homecoming with me?" He murmured, reading small sections a loud.

"Mei Mei, I-" He started, turning towards her.

Mei Mei couldn't utter a word as she scooped her belongings off the ground and ran towards her door.

She unlocked it and darted inside, before Chao Xin had the chance to catch up, and promptly but her back against the door.

"Wait!" He shouted, knocking loudly.

"GO AWAY!" She cried, taking a fetal position with her back against the door. How could she ever show her face again? He would mock and tell the whole school about her feelings. She'd have to endure bullying once again.

"Please just let me answer! It's a yes! I'd love to go to homecoming with you!" Chao Xin shouted back.

Suddenly the door clicked open and Mei Mei peeked out to eye him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why!?" Chao Xin laughed, one hand behind his head. "I never knew you felt like that about me. And we know how to have a good time!"

Mei Mei giggled, face brighting in relief. " That means just me and you, not a hundred girls right?  
"Geez you slave driver!" He kidded, putting one hand over his forehead dramatically.

"Not funny!" She laughed, hitting his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Chao Xin moaned, rubbing his shoulder. "So are we like boy friend and girl friend then?"

Mei Mei froze for a moment before stammering, "I guess so!"

"Okay! Does that mean I can come in, like up to your room?" He grinned.

"Slow down, partner. One step at a time." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to walk away. "I'll catch you later!"

"Yeah, sure~!" She giggled, slurring her words but not caring.

Mei Mei watched him leave, until he was out of sight before shutting her front door, and running in to her living room to do a happy dance.

He cared, he really did!

And that was when she learned, that at the end of every cloudy day, they're truly is a silver lining.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it, another OC will be going next time. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!~ Lily_


	4. Diva's Letter

_Author's note:_

_This one if for Namine, now known as SinfulRose2! I made sure to include your fav band: SNSD, so I really hope you like it! _

_Also I'd like to thank Phantom-San, Lavender Rose of Faith, Saviorlovesrandomchiz, Kazerina IceAngel12, xxShadiceKokoro, BlackCatNeko999, SkylarkOfTheMoon, Song of Hope, sweetiepie3311, Star's Raven, Leodasdragon, Darker Dusk, The-Gray-Ninja, The-Silverbutterfly1500, Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago, Bes 9200 Trainer of Reshiram, Jerissa, beyblademaster, moonstonewings, Snowy flame, HyperYuki, Black Angel Butterfly, KisaraSuzune, and Galaxy Pegasus!  
_

_Your reviews mean so much to me, as well as your critique, so always free to point out anything you notice! Now on to the story~_

* * *

Diva sat at the curb of her bus stop, feet on the ground but head in the clouds, as she was immersed within a song on her I-pod.

Only when she felt a tap on her shoulder did she come floating back down from her dream world, and into a pair of arms.

"Zeo!" She smiled, pulling out her white ear buds, before hopping up to give him a quick hug.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed, embracing her back.

She kept her head lowered in his warm chest, not wanting to let go as her face flushed a bit pink.

Unfortunately fate had a different idea, as the rumbling noise of the school bus approached.

Sighing she pulled away, picking up her checkered patterned book bag from the sidewalk.

He mistook her disappointment for sadness and smiled reassuringly, " Don't worry, the school day will be over before you know it!"

"Yeah..." Diva nodded in reply, umber eyes lowered as she climbed aboard the yellow bus.

He was such a good friend, always wanting to comfort her.

After dealing with a strained relationship during their days at HD academy, they had actually rebuilt a stronger, closer friendship over the summer.

It scared her, because she was slowly feeling that bond drift away. Lately they hadn't been spending much time together with swamped schedules.

Diva was the lead in the school play that was starting up, and Zeo was working stage crew. The intention was for them to be able to hang out more, but in an ironic twist it kept them more busy than ever.

She leaned her face to the bus window, reflection shining in the clear glass as she watched the world pass her by.

The last thing she wanted was for him to become another blur.

* * *

"Hey there." Diva grinned, hands behind her back as she approached Zeo, who was on top of a ladder examining a stage light.

It was almost the end of the school day, and they were inside of the auditorium preparing for the play.

"What's up?" He questioned, giving her a quick smile before returning to his work.

"Got a minute?" She giggled a bit flirtatious, nervously rocking on her feet.

"Sure." He replied, quiet for a moment before climbing down, and proceeded with pulling a rag rom his pocket to wipe his hands.

"So... are you busy tonight?" Diva questioned, biting down on her lower lip.

A slight frown crossed Zeo's face, as he put his arm behind his head and explained, "I have to stay after to help paint scenery."

"Are you serious?" Diva moaned, clutching a fist full of her chestnut colored hair.

"Sorry." He whispered, trying to wrap one arm around her.

But she walked away and began pacing back and forth, black boots clicking against the hardwood floor.

"Why did you have to join the stage crew?" She pointed out, frustration in her voice.

He blinked his cerulean eyes in surprise, not use use to seeing her get angry over anything.

"You told me to sign up for the play." He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

"For a role." She declared, waving her arms in exasperation.

"In a musical! I can't sing, and I wouldn't in front of a crowd. I joined for you, because you wanted me to!" He exclaimed sadly, trying to calm her down.

"You don't know what I want!' She screamed, throwing her hands up as she stalked off, not looking back as the bell rang.

All she wanted was him.

* * *

"Romeo Romeo, where art though Romeo?" Diva spoke passionately, reading through her lines.

Oh whose lame brain idea was it to turn Romeo and Juliet into a musical anyway?

Sighing, she flopped backwards into her beds fluffy linen, script held up to her chest.

It was raining outside, but luckily she was tucked away up in her bedroom, trying to review her libretto.

She could barely concentrate on her lines however, thoughts on how her own Romeo was doing.

Diva never meant to snap at him. Every word he had said was true, but she just couldn't bear it at the moment.

Not when she was an inch away from pulling her letter out from behind her back.

She felt absolutely awful, unsure of how she could possibly tell Zeo how sorry she was and express the depth of her feelings towards him.

Leaning over towards her nightstand, she grabbed a small blue note book and flipped it open, pulling a pen out from it's binding.

As her pen tip soared against the page, her confidence lifted.

Song writing was the best way she knew how to articulate her thoughts. She hoped he would listen.

* * *

Zeo sighed, sweeping the floor. He never figured his stage duties would include acting as a janitor.

It seemed he would be spending another late day after school, since no one felt it would be necessary to clean up after themselves.

Feeling another presence in the room, he turned his head to see Diva walk up on the stage and position herself in front of the microphone.

Before he had a chance to say anything, her melodic voice filled the room with a song.

_"Love you_

_I love you You're my shining star_

_And I love you forever_

_Not once, not even once have you held me before_

_Even though I don't try to hide it, you don't know my love_

_I'm still so shy, I can only look to the sky_

_The snow falls upon us like stars for me_

_When that white snow falls upon the whole world like my heart_

_I'll give you my love that's sweeter than the beautiful snow like cotton candy_

_Love you_

_You've come to find me You're my shooting star_

_And I love you for forever_

_It's as if I get caught at your questions, I can't say anything at all_

_Your warm smile melted my heart_

_Oh baby when this winter leaves_

_You might just forget about me_

_I will tell you all of this love that I've confessed_

_When that white snow falls upon the whole world like my heart_

_I'll give you my love that's sweeter than the beautiful snow like cotton candy_

_This isn't a dream, the whole world is covered_

_Like this snow that is falling, I'm gonna fall in love_

_Look at me, can you hear me? This love melody that came down from the skies_

_When the whole world is covered in white, that's when I can give you my heart_

_Like the white snow, I love you_

_When I look upon your eyes like this_

_I will gain strength and say_

_I love you_

_Love you_

_Our love that will start now~"_

Finishing, Diva lowered her eyes to the floor, chest heaving as tears ran down her cheeks. That was her heart on a sleeve, everything was left to fate once more.

She looked back up when she felt his hand wrap around her waist, and pull her close.

"You aren't mad?" She murmured, staring up into his face

"I'd never be mad at you! I've been looking for you!" He laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Diva smiled back in relief, although she was a bit confused. Secretly she had been avoiding him all day, preparing her song. But what was he trying to find her for?

"I wanted to tell you about us and...homecoming." He exclaimed, face beaming.

Her mouth dropped agape as she stuttered, "How did you know?"

His expression turned sheepish for a second as he pulled something out from his back pocket. A letter sealed by a blue kiss.

"You dropped it when you stormed out of here the other day." Zeo explained, running his fingers over it nervously.

Diva felt her face flush red. Of course it would be her mistake to not even look for it.

"So did I sing for nothing?" She pouted, just to see what he'd say.

"No you were great... I didn't know you felt that way!" He insisted with a sincere look.

"Only great?" She scoffed in mock anger as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Don't you want my answer?" He asked, sweat drop forming on his forehead.

Diva nodded, falling silent as she felt her heart stop.

"Yes I want to go to homecoming. And I love you too!" Zeo smiled, his turn to flush bright red.

Overwhelmed with happiness she let out a loud squeak and jumped up, straddling him.

He laughed nearly falling over as they remained in a long embrace underneath the stage light.

Romeo and Juliet had a touching tale, but Diva preferred her story any day. Because they'd make sure it would have a happy ending.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed, another OC will be next, but you can start voting for Hikaru, for the following chapter! I will still accept OC's, but the following have been claimed: _

_Ginga_

_Yuki_

_Wales_

_Sophie_

_Lera_

_Chi yun_

_Dashan_

_Damian_

_Reiki_

_Toby_

_Ryuuga_

_Ian_

_Nile_

_Hyoma_

_Tsubasa_

_Sophie_

_Chris_

_And all of the following who have been in letters so far~ Thanks for your support! I'd like to add that after your OC appears, doesn't mean their story is over. There's still homecoming, not to mention who will be crowned King and Queen. That's it now... review! X3_


	5. Hitomi's Letter

_Authors note: _

_Back with another chapter, this one is for Darker Dusk, so I really hope you enjoy! _

_In addition, I'd like to thank:_ _Phantom-San, Lavender Rose of Faith, Saviorlovesrandomchiz, Kazerina IceAngel12, xxShadiceKokoro, BlackCatNeko999, SkylarkOfTheMoon, Song of Hope, sweetiepie3311, Star's Raven, Leodasdragon, The-Gray-Ninja, The-Silverbutterfly1500, Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago, Bes 9200 Trainer of Reshiram, Jerissa, beyblademaster, moonstonewings, Snowy flame, HyperYuki, Black Angel Butterfly, KisaraSuzune, Galaxy Pegasus, Princess Dia, and the many guest and readers for viewing and reviewing this, it truly means a lot!_

_Now on to the story~_

* * *

"Today should be interesting, right?" Hitomi giggled, leaning over in her seat to talk to her friend Hyoma.

"Pay attention to your work." The teacher's voice scolded from the front of the class.

She was a stern lady with brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Her dark eyes were piercing from underneath thick black glasses.

Hitomi gulped, face flushing in embarrassment. It seemed she was always getting in trouble for talking too much, but she couldn't help it.

Sighing she looked back down to her paper, gently tapping a pencil against an open note pad.

It didn't take long for her to get distracted again, umber eyes gleaming with excitement as she poked Hyoma on the shoulder.

The periwinkle haired teen seemed distracted, gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hitomi whispered, frowning as she tried to peer up into his face.

It was perhaps one of the biggest pet peeves she had, but she could notice he seemed sad for some reason.

That made her all the more disappointed as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Normally she could get a conversation going easily, and the two could laugh all period long.

Hyoma always had something fascinating to share, inserting weird, quirky facts here and there.

But clearly his mind was elsewhere today.

Hitomi couldn't help but groan, thinking of the letter she had placed inside of her lunch box. Of all days, he had to be acting strange now, when she had the biggest question of her life to pose to him?

She gently drummed her fingers on the edge of her desk, staring up at a black rimmed clock.

Thank goodness it was only five minutes before lunch, she couldn't take the harsh silence in the room.

And then she could try and ask Hyoma what was wrong, after all he'd always been there for her.

* * *

~Flash Back~

The first day of school tended to be rough on everyone, but coming in late during the year as a transfer student made things all the more worse.

She didn't see why her family had to move because of her father's job, but she would make the most of it.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, she pulled on her white shirt as the teacher's booming voice overtook the classroom. "Everyone, this is Miss Hitomi Mikoto and she will be a new addition to our class. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Hitomi's face beamed as she began, "Well I'm Hitomi, you know that already! I just moved here and umm, boy was it a hassle. We're still unpacking bags, but we should be finished soon."

She chattered on excitedly for the next few minutes, gesturing with her hands fluently. Speaking was one of her strong points, because of her friendly nature.

"I think we've got a good picture." The teacher finally interrupted, looking rather dazed. This was going to be a long school year...

Hitomi blinked in confusion, before skipping to a nearby seat and plopping down.

As the teacher went on to talk about his lesson, she was aware of a pair of cerulean eyes examining her.

"You're quite bubbly." The boy laughed lightly, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Am I? Well it's nice to meet you, umm..." Her voice trailed off, not yet knowing his name.

"Hyoma." He told her, extending one of his gloved hands to shake.

She accepted the gesture, although she couldn't help but giggle. Did people around here still shake hands when they met new people?

A cough from the front of the room caused her to look up and see the teacher, tapping one foot impatiently.

Hitomi couldn't help but gulp, brushing a stand of her shoulder length white hair from her face.

How did she manage to start of the year on the wrong foot with her teacher already?

* * *

She didn't get to see Hyoma again until lunch time.

Hitomi had been leaning down, deciding between which was the lesser of two evils, the brown gumpy meat on the left or the green mush to her right, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You don't want any of that junk, trust me. No one knows what it's made of." Hyoma laughed.

"I know but-" Hitomi's sentence was finishing by the loud rumbling of her stomach, that sounded like a gurgling dying cat.

A sweat drop formed on Hyoma's forehead, as she flushed a thousand shades of red.

"I skipped breakfast this morning because I was kind of nervous." Hitomi admitted sheepishly, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" Hyoma smiled, waving at her to follow.

* * *

"You eat lunch out here on the bleachers?" Hitomi couldn't help but question as he guided her over to the metal seats.

"It's much more quieter out here." Hyoma shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

She stared back at him dumbfounded. She loved being around a whole bunch of people.

He noticed her confusion and added lightly, "Well, most think I'm an oddball anyways."

Even though he smiled when saying so, Hitomi couldn't tell how he felt. Hyoma certainly was mysterious...

"Here you are!" He declared, handing her a grey colored lunch box as he took a seat.

Hitomi blinked and shoved it back in in his direction. "I can't eat all this, what will you eat?"

Hyoma laughed, showing her that he in fact had two lunch boxes, the other a light teal.

"You have two?" She asked, sweat drop forming on her forehead as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, my childhood pal has a tendency to forget his own lunch, so I always bring an extra." Hyoma explained, unzipping his bag to pull out a sandwich.

Hitomi nodded, before asking in curiosity, "So does he come and eat out here too?"

Hyoma sighed, eyes staring out into the empty playing field. "We use to but...he hangs out with other friends now. It's probably dumb that I even still bring an extra lunch, but if he ever needed it, I would want him to know that I'd be there."

A short silence followed as Hitomi felt her eyes glaze over. She couldn't help but feel bad, Hyoma seemed like such a good guy.

Slowly she reached into the lunch bag he'd given her and pulled out a matching sandwich.

At least she could show him how much she appreciated his kindness.

Hitomi took an enormous bite into the white fluffy bread as her eyes widened.

"Blech!" She shrieked, spitting it out. "Fish!?"

Hyoma giggled at the sight of her, unable to contain himself. "You don't like tuna?"

"No way! It will give me fish breath until the end of the day!" She moaned, exaggerative tears streaming down her face.

"Well an important lesson can be learned here today." Hyoma smiled, raising one finger intelligently.

"And that is...?" Hitomi mumbled, slumping over.

"A good day starts with a big breakfast!" He teased, taking a bite from his own sandwich.

"Ha ha." Hitomi exclaimed rolling her eyes.

* * *

Soon enough she had gotten distracted again, watching a butterfly make loops amongst blades of grass.

It was then she spotted a few boys heading underneath a pair of bleachers opposite to them.

They were dressed in ratty clothing, sharing looks of intimidation. One eyed Hitomi, in which she offered a friendly wave back.

"Don't do that." Hyoma spoke quickly, grabbing her hand.

Hitomi gazed up at him in confusion, one eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"Those guys are dangerous. They use to be part of a gang called the Face Hunters until their leader left them." Hyoma informed her.

Hitomi puffed out her cheeks over his scolding tone. She hated being treated like she couldn't take care of herself. "Have you ever seen those guys do anything bad?"

"Well no, but my childhood pal told me about them." Hyoma stuttered, surprised by her boldness.

"The same friend who deserted you?" Hitomi shot back, pulling away from his grasp before walking off.

Hyoma watched her walk away in concern, a saddened look on his face. She had been too head strong to notice.

* * *

"Home, home, home!" Hitomi chirped to herself, as she emerged from the front of the school building.

She couldn't help but scan the rest of the students exiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hyoma.

Hitomi hadn't meant to act so rudely earlier, the comment she had made about his friend was totally uncalled for.

As the last of the students left from Metal Bey High, she didn't see him at all.

"I must have missed him..." Hitomi muttered, feeling rather disappointed.

Just as she turned to start walking home, she noticed several boys surrounding her, dark grins across their faces.

"If it isn't Miss friendly." One cackled, sleazily running his eyes over her body.

Hitomi gulped, hit with sudden recognition. These were those guys Hyoma had warned about earlier, Face Hunter goons.

"Excuse me." Hitomi declared darkly, hoping to slide past them.

But they didn't seem like they had any plans of letting her go.

"Maybe for a kiss?" Another sneered, tapping their cheek as they walked up to her.

She responded instead with a fist, cracking the guy across the jaw.

A moment of satisfaction lingered for only a second before the other boys swarmed her.

Two pinned her against a tree, holding her hands back so she couldn't take a swing again.

"You just made things a lot worse." The guy whose jaw she punched snarled, rubbing his chin.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide, panic settling in. There was no way she could take out all these guys. And no one was around in sight for her to scream help to, the school day was over.

"Could have just given that kiss." The guy smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"She hates fish breath, same with sewer rat." A voice called out from behind them, causing the guys to spin around.

"And who are you?" One of the boys spat, as Hitomi cried out, "Hyoma!" She didn't want him getting injured on her behalf.

But Hyoma seemed as calm as ever, flashing a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Are you making fun of us?" Bruised face questioned, realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Nope, I was just pointing out that you smell like old gym socks." Hyoma replied without worry.

That caught the goons attention, who dropped Hitomi and began surrounding Hyoma.

"No!" Hitomi shrieked as Hyoma gave her one simple look and murmured, "Run."

And thats what she did, running several blocks before she collapsed to the pavement and began sobbing.

This was all her fault. If she had just listened instead of being so stubborn this never would have happened.

Hitomi burrowed her head against her knees, and sat in a fetal position, ignoring the sounds from the world around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" A concerned tone caught her attention, the only sound to penetrate her eardrums.

"Hyoma!" She cried, springing up to wrap him in a hug.

He seemed surprised but embraced her back, gently soothing her. "It's okay, I took care of them."

Hitomi looked up into his eyes, catching a small scratch down his left cheek. "You're hurt!" She whimpered.

Hyoma blinked, flashing his ever mysterious smile. "Don't worry. I'm just happy you're safe."

She frowned, biting down on her lower lip as she reluctantly let go of him. "I can't believe you were able to take out those bullies!"

Hyoma grinned, all knowingly as the two began to walk up the block. "I use to live in a remote village. Every once in a while you'd come across a savage forest creature wanting to take a nibble at you. I know a man who use to wrestle with bears, and I picked up a couple of tricks."

Hitomi nodded in amazement, feeling her face flush red. Was it because she was truly impressed or another reason entirely...

When the two eventually split ways and she arrived home an hour late, her thoughts weren't focused on her angry parents grounding her.

She could only think about him.

~ End Flash Back~

* * *

Hitomi half skipped, half ran out to the bleachers to meet Hyoma. Ever since that day they first met last year, it had been their frequent meeting place for lunch.

Of course she had learned to bring her own lunch bag since then, a light blue in color.

"Hyoma, how come-" Hitomi started, intending on asking him why he seemed upset earlier, but the dark tears streaming down his face were enough to silence her.

A large pang of guilt hit her stomach. How could she even think about giving him her letter with him feeling like this?

"I'm sorry." She choked, body trembling as she tried to rest one hand on Hyoma's back.

He didn't bother to look up, shoulders heaving.

Hitomi never felt more powerless in her life, even more than the time those goons pinned her to that tree.

The person she cared about the most in the entire universe, the boy whose smile could erase any fears and doubts, was broken, hurt beyond belief, and she didn't even know what was wrong.

"It isn't your fault." He finally mumbled, seeming exhausted as he wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand.

Hitomi nodded hesitantly, not wanting to nudge him into telling her everything.

"You'll probably laugh." Hyoma declared mirthlessly, shaking his head. "But... my dog Hokuto passed away last night. He was so much more than a pet. He was true friend, always by my side. He had wisdom, much beyond what I could understand. I don't have many people I truly care about but he was one of them..."

Hitomi bit down on her lower lip. So that's why he was upset. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain he was feeling.

"Sometimes life is like that, but instead of getting glum you should remember the happy times you spent together." Hitomi whispered, nuzzling her head into his arm.

"You have a point. He wouldn't want for me to be sad." Hyoma admitted, smiling weakly as he whispered, "Thanks Hitomi."

"Of course, I'd always be there for the ones I care about!" Hitomi blurted out, face flushing red. She hadn't meant to say that.

Hyoma laughed and agreed, "Same here!"

Hitomi froze over for a second, wondering what he meant by that. Maybe did he care about her in the same way?

She shook her head at the thought, not wanting to get her hopes up, and instead pulled open her lunch box.

"What's that?" Hyoma questioned, pointing to the aquamarine colored letter in her bag.

"Ahm well-" Hitomi didn't quite have a response as her face flushed red. She knew she had forgotten something...

Hyoma took it out and read the cover, "To Hyoma, that would be me!" He laughed and ripped open the top.

Hitomi sighed, wishing she could melt it to the floor. "Nice job putting his name on it." She muttered to herself with a face palm. There was no way she could deny it was his.

He was silent for the next few minutes, reading over the letter. With each passing second she could feel her eyes on the brim of tears.

Who knew what Hyoma was thinking? She could never tell.

Finally Hyoma coughed lightly and said, "You spelled your name wrong."

"WHAT!?" Hitomi cried, face flushing red. Was that the only thing he had noticed?

"I'm joking!" He laughed, raising one hand to settle her down. "I'd love to go to homecoming with you, but do you mind going with an oddball like me?"

"As long as his breath doesn't smell like fish!" She teased, as the two leaned in close and locked lips in a kiss.

And guess what? It wasn't fishy at all.

Score!

* * *

_Tee hee, that chapter was fun to write! I love writing for all your OC's speaking of which, the following crushes have been claimed:_

_Ginga_

_Yuki_

_Wales_

_Sophie_

_Lera_

_Chi yun_

_Dashan_

_Damian_

_Reiki_

_Toby_

_Ryuuga_

_Ian_

_Nile_

_Hyoma_

_Tsubasa_

_Sophie_

_Chris_

_Kyouya_

_Sora_

_Kakeru_

_Anyone else is still up for grabs! As well, Hikaru will be our next girl to go so, please leave in your review who you'd like to see her date~Be creative if you'd like! See you next time, and don't forget to R&R!~lily_


	6. Game Changer

_Author's note:_

_Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Other than school, I had a hard time figuring out who Hikaru should be with, and it seemed you weren't quite sure either based on your reviews. Luckily, Princess Dia has requested her OC to be used as Hikaru's lover. The only problem is... the guy's didn't make letter pacts like the girls!_

_As well, there are a few others who submitted boy OC's, which has led me to determine the boys agreement shall be different from the girls. That way male OC's will get the chance to be in their own spotlight. The boys pacts will be over flowers, given to the girl they like. I hope that makes sense!_

_I'd like to thank Phantom-San, Lavender Rose of Faith, Saviorlovesrandomchiz, Kazerina IceAngel12, xxShadiceKokoro, BlackCatNeko999, SkylarkOfTheMoon, Song of Hope, sweetiepie3311, Star's Raven, Leodasdragon, The-Gray-Ninja, The-Silverbutterfly1500, Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago, Bes 9200 Trainer of Reshiram, Jerissa, beyblademaster, moonstonewings, Snowy flame, HyperYuki, Black Angel Butterfly, KisaraSuzune, Galaxy Pegasus, SinfulRose2, Princess Dia, Andromida105, soul savior, King Zero, and to the many readers for all your support! _

_I'm at my happiest when you're enjoying a story, you guys rock! **Happy birthday Dia-chan!** Now let's start~_

* * *

"What's this?" Hikaru murmured, running his fingers along the surface of small silver necklace with a snowflake pendant.

She had found it attached to the inside of her cobalt colored locker, by a simple piece of scotch tape.

After scanning tiresomely, there appeared to be no sign of a note or gift tag to accompany the jewelry, leaving her to wonder just who sent it and why...

Fuyuki Yamamoto knew exactly who the gift was from, cerulean eyes trailing her from his spot just peeking out behind a corner.

From the moment he'd seen the glinting trinket, hanging in the front of a store window, he knew he had to get it, and whom he wanted it for. You see, for as long as he could remember, Fuyuki had a crush on the aquamarine-haired blader.

Even though they were only ten at the time, when she left town to pursue her dreams, an empty hole formed in his heart.

~Flash back~

"Can't I do it later?" Fuyuki whispered pleadingly, tugging on his mother's teal-colored skirt. They were in the kitchen of his families one-level home, starting to prepare dinner.

"Alright, but be back soon sweet heart. Supper will be ready in a bit." Mrs. Yamamoto smiled softly, ruffling her boys sandy toned locks.

Fuyuki nodded in response, licking his upper lip at the light aroma of meat and rice that aerated the room. He would definitely be setting the table right after he returned from his pressing matter.

With the exuberant speed expected from any child, he dashed his way to the front door, sitting down to pull on a pair of light grey boots.

"I'm home from wo-" A cheerful male called, suitcase in hand as he entered the home. His voice was caught in surprise as he was nearly barreled over by his young son darting past him.

"Bye dad!" Fuyuki cried back hastily, hardly offering a glance. Mr. Yamamoto watched him leave with a bemused expression, before turning to his wife whom appeared from behind him.

"Kids these days." He snickered, shaking his head as he pulled his tie loose. A soft smile crossed his spouse's lips as she stood on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"We weren't much different when we were that age." She pointed out in a scolding tone, returning back into their household. Mr. Yamamoto followed, unable to keep a sheepish grin from his face.

...

"Almost there!" Fuyuki declared between gasps for air, stopping to lean against a steel street pole. The sky was beginning to transition into sunset's orange hue, cueing him that he'd have to hurry before night arrived.

Running out for an errand was one thing, but coming home late would make his parents none too pleased. And it wasn't in his soft-hearted nature to disobey to begin with.

Taking in a deep breath, he puffed up his cheeks and was about to run off once more when he was hit by a cold sensation. A small snowflake had landed on his nose, leaving him to squeal in delight as his eyes narrowed to try and stare at the frozen crystal.

It was just like the one he had in his pocket, attached to a silver strand. He couldn't wait to give it to his best friend, and that was the only reasoning to why he was out at this time.

As he took a few more seconds to admire the glistening drop on his nose, his vision caught attention of a darkened puff. For a moment, he thought in naïvety that it was his breath, and perhaps he adapted the powers of a mythological dragon.

But soon enough he realized it wasn't from himself or the snowflake, but somewhere in town. Despite being young, he immediately sensed the danger and ran in its direction.

What if someone was in trouble, what if that somebody was...

"Hikaru!" Fuyuki wailed, freezing in place. The scene before him was rather devastating to say the least, a charcoal home surrounded by wisps of smoke and ice. It was a dance between two opposing elements, ash ultimately staining patches of the white frost.

In the midst of the tragedy stood a small girl, crying hysterically. Several police men surrounded her along with an ambulance that was loading a covered figure underneath a tarp.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but it sent a chill down his spine. He had to go calm her down, and honestly figure out what was going on to ease his own stress.

Before he could take a step forward, a heavy hand took hold of his shoulder. Fuyuki glanced up through tear-stained eyes to see an officer shaking his head slowly. Grief was evident on the man's face, leading for him to simply standby helplessly as sirens continued to blare around them well into the night.

~ End Flash back ~

After that day, Hikaru had changed dramatically. As kids they use to frolic in games with little concern, often losing Bey-battles to stronger, older children. Hikaru would sometimes get upset, but he always managed to find a way to cheer her up.

But after the out of the blue fire had destroyed her home, taking her mother with it, she became closed off. Hikaru started to dress more daring, and train fiercely. Only a single goal seemed to penetrate her mind, and that was to win at all costs. And one day she simply took off on a vow to become stronger.

Fuyuki was too young to understand her pain at the time, and no longer did the notion of buying ice cream or making silly faces create a smile across her face. Fate hardened her demeanor, and he hadn't seen her bat an eyelash since.

In contrast, he grew more reserved and fretful. The fear of just standing by and being unable to help plagued him to this very day. While she was gone, he found himself retreating more often to his room to escape in story books.

Years passed, and at the start of the new school year he finally saw her again. It was just like old times, well almost. Most were a bit standoff-ish about his anti-social behavior. Rumors were tossed around about him being condescending, and cold. After all his name did mean, "snowy winter".

Hikaru didn't seem to mind, a confident air always seeming to surround her. She seemed completely comfortable within her own shoes, as if her journey had answered some life secret.

He should have been happy for her, but he couldn't help but feel left out. It was as if she grew up without him, a strong hit to his dwindling confidence. How could he admit his feelings when she was on so many levels above him?

Being a head taller made little difference, haunted by inferiority. She'd never care about someone like him when she had the attention of several other males eyes. Not to mention that small gossip floating about on how the girls had selected whom they wanted to go to homecoming with. He didn't stand a chance.

Yes, Fuyuki was in love with her. He wasn't quite sure when he began viewing her in that way, but he was positive after having several years to sort through his thoughts. Finally he built up the courage to give her the present he was never allotted the opportunity to, but was at a loss for what to do next.

Perhaps it was better off for her not to know, at least it would spare his heart from the cruel clutches of rejection. And maybe, just maybe with the charm in her possession his emotions would subside with time.

Doubtfully...

...

"Something on your mind?" A feminine voice questioned, taking a seat next to him. Fuyuki was at the end of the day study hall, reading a book in the back of the room. Nobody usually had the guts to approach him, so he knew that it could only be one person.

"Hi-Hikaru?" He smiled lightly, hating the way his voice cracked. Usually he wasn't this nervous, but seeing the glinting pendant around her neck filled him with a mixture of happiness and a recollection of bad memories. Not to mention he was pretty certain he might wet himself if she guessed that it was him who gave it.

That didn't seem to be on her mind however as she stared up into his eyes with inquiry. "Who else? I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight."

Fuyuki was caught off guard for a moment before briskly shaking his head no. He was never really busy, not that he'd openly reveal that.

"Good. Then you can come to the big party tonight." Hikaru grinned, seeming to have made the decision for him.

Fuyuki couldn't help but let out a small sigh, not that he was really upset. He couldn't prevent a bit of apprehension however, as he watched her fiddle with the snowflake on the end of the necklace. Even though she was doing so absent-mindedly, he could help twitching ever so slightly from nerves.

"I wouldn't miss it." He assured, feeling it was the least he owed her. After all, she didn't have to offer him to come to begin with.

Hikaru kept her beaming expression, burrowing her head into his shoulder. She proceeded to smooth out a few wrinkles in his grey cotton sleeve before hopping up and walking away.

She didn't notice his eyes trailing her until she was out of view.

...

His first thought was elation over being invited by Hikaru to a party. His second thought was, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

He was the introvert guy that spent his time reading up in his bedroom. To say he was out of his comfort zone would be an exaggeration. Booming music invaded his ears as he tried to traverse amongst the large home.

Fuyuki wasn't even sure who was holding this "shindig". From the moment the party started, it seemed that a bunch of unwelcome visitors had decided to crash, creating havoc downstairs. The worse part was that he lost Hikaru somewhere along the line, and was forced to brave the event on his own.

It would seem just his luck for that happen. He couldn't help but let out a silent prayer that no one was doing anything stupid or illegal. People already thought he was a pompous jerk, the last thing he needed was to get labeled as a delinquent.

_CRASH_

Speak of the devil. Fuyuki found himself taking two stairs at a time as he rushed downstairs. It would figure he'd be once again rushing into danger. He found it more ironic than anything, he wasn't really a hothead. But when it came to the possibility of someone getting hurt, his heart told him he needed to be there.

And it was good he showed up, for the second he reached the living room he was hit by a familiar loud pitched scream.

Hikaru was balled up in the corner, tears stinging in her eyes. The party had almost halted, teens staring around at her in confusion. Fuyuki wasn't sure what was wrong, but that hardly crossed his mind as he pushed past the large swarm of people and ran to her side.

Her body was trembling as he helped her to her feet, one arm wrapped around her waist. His eyes surveyed the room, searching for the source of what had upset her.

"We were just tossing it around for fun." One guy piped up, revealing a black lighter.

Fuyuki offered him a look that shot daggers, and walked Hikaru out of the place, into the inky-colored night. A few street lights provided dim lighting, but were spaced far and few between.

They stopped underneath a lamp that bathed them in a otherworldly blue glow. Hikaru pulled away from his grasp, eyes lowered as she crossed her arms. Fuyuki couldn't help but have a sinking feeling over what caused her discomfort.

"It was the flame, wasn't it?" He murmured, brushing a few strands of her cerulean hair from her face. Silence surrounded the two for a moment before Hikaru whispered, "No...it was the way they were acting."

Fuyuki tilted his head to the side in confusion, waiting for her to continue further.

Hikaru let out a sharp intake of breath before she proceeded. "My mother... acted a bit strange the last few days before she passed away. Her sickness took parts of her memories, and often times she started forgetting where she was..."

She paused, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "One day she kept screaming uncontrollably, I-I kept s-screaming, please calm down! But it was like... like I wasn't even there. And then while I was out picking us some groceries... she lit a candle...and-"

By now tears were running in streams down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Fuyuki was stunned, a lump forming in his own throat. He regarded Hikaru so highly, he never imagined that the depth of her pain ran so deep, and he had never realized so.

On impulse he wrapped her in a tight hug, stroking the back of her head. She needed him, and he would do whatever he could in his power to make her feel better, if only a little.

"Fuyuki.." She mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.

His spine tingled over the mention of his name, as he backed away to stare into her eyes. "Yes?"

"The necklace... was it yours?"

"... yes."

"Why...?"

Fuyuki felt his face flush as he wiped his forehead. He paced a bit before bending down on one knee like he was going to offer a marriage proposal. "I didn't have the guts to say, but I don't really have the choice now. Hikaru... I've had feelings with you ever since we were kids. I never realized it until you were gone, and a hole formed in my heart. We've both grown and changed so much these last few years, but my opinion of you hasn't. I wanted to know, well... if you would be willing to go to homecoming with me."

He finished with a gulp, removing a yellow rose from inside of his shirt. Those were all his cards on the line, and now the decision was left in her hands.

Hikaru blinked, expression almost unreadable as she let her dainty tan fingers wrap around the flower and held it up to sniff. Fuyuki felt his pulse racing as he watched her lips curl up in delight.

"You have to ask me on a date first." She cooed in glee, pulling him up to his feet.

He couldn't stop a dopey smile from filling his face, letting out an awkward laugh. "How about right now, coffee?"

"Sounds like a start." She giggled back as the two laced fingers and headed off, illuminated by the sunrise.

* * *

_And that's a wrap for now, an OC will be going next time! Just to alleviate a bit of confusion, I'll list at the end who has received each character. Also, if you have the chance feel free to visit my newly posted poll to answer a question regarding this story, "Should I allow for all Bey saga characters to be available?"_

_If you click yes, then anyone from the original Beyblade series, Zero-G, and Bey-wheelz will become available for readers to claim. Just some food for thought. Any hows, thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!~lily_

_Character list:_

_Masamune-SaviorLovesRandomChiz- Completed_

_Chao Xin- Mei Mei- Completed_

_Zeo Abyss- SinfulRose2- Completed_

_Hyoma- Darker Dusk- Completed_

_Hikaru Hasama- Princess Dia- Completed_

_Dashan- Lavender Rose of Faith- In the works_

_Toby- KazerinaIceAngel- In the works_

_Ryuuga- Skylark of the Moon- In the works_

_Tsubasa- The-Gray-Ninja- In the works_

_Reiki- The-Silver-Butterfly150- In the works_

_Ian Garcia- Bes9200 Trainer of Reshiram- In the works_

_Lera- Guest - In the works_

_Nile- Jerissa- In the works_

_Julian Konzern- Andromida105- In the works_

_Yuki- Black Angel Butterfly- In the works_

_Damian- Anonymous- In the works_

_Kakeru- Princess Dia- In the works_

_Teru- King Zero- In the works_

_Sora- Kisara Suzune- In the works_

_Chris- Star's Raven- In the works_

_Kyouya- Song of Hope- In the works_

_Aleksei- Guest- In the works_

_Tobio- Lynni Loves Tobio- In the works_

_Sophie- beyblademaster- In the works_

_Chi Yun- Leodasdragon- In the works_

_..._

_Please let me know if you are missing from this list by mistake, so I can add your claim. Anyone who is not listed is still available, Happy Hunting! Voting on my poll will determine if I allow other saga characters- Tyson, Zero, Shou, etc. (note: this won't be relabeled as a crossover either way)_


End file.
